


Day 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Gen, Humor, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: “This is your fault, McTravelocity.” Tony grumbled, shivering in his t-shirt and shorts.





	Day 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In

“This is your fault, McTravelocity.” Tony grumbled, shivering in his t-shirt and shorts.

“How is it my fault?!” Tim yelped shaking snow off his sunvisor.

“Come on a vacation with me, you say,” Tony hissed, “It’ll be fun, you say. Its great this time of year, you say,” Tony shuffled forward in the Wal-mart line.

“I’ll never forgive you for this, McLiar.” Tony snapped, his teeth chattering.

“How was I supposed to know it was gonna snow?” Tim glared at the older man.

“Oh my poor McSnowman, this is no mere snowfall, this is a damn blizzard!” 

Tony and Tim shuffled forward in the large line, both shoving a cart full of winter clothes and supplies.

“How the hell was I supposed to know it would snow in Hawaii for the first time ever?!”


End file.
